If You Only Knew
by xxmdogrocksthehousexx
Summary: Peyton and her best friend Hannah meet 5 flawless human beings called One Direction. They fall for each other but will it become a love triangle or square?
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

If Only You Knew

By: XxMdogRocksTheHousexX

Chapter 1: The Encounter _

Peyton's POV:

I stepped out of bed and took a shower. When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around my body. I then picked up a brush and tried brushing through my tangled hair. When I was done, I set by brush back down on the bathroom counter and walked back to my room. I walked over to my closet. _"Nothing to wear, of course." _I muttered under my breath. I threw on my skinny jeans, a purple tank and my pink plaid shirt. I grabbed my grey beanie out of my drawer and walked downstairs. As I did, I put the beanie on my head, carefully, as to not mess up my medium lengthed brown hair. My mom says my brown hair complements my blue/green eyes. At the bottom of the stairs I stepped in front of the mirror located right next to the stairs. I admired my eyes and stared at my reflection. It was staring back unhappy that I wasn't wearing make up. I didn't feel like wearing make-up. I barely ever do but when I do I try to make my face look more natural. I then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a red apple and polished it until it was shiny.

"Im going for a walk!" I yelled at my mom walking out of the door before she could object. I walked to Jungle Jims. As I walked in I saw Hannah. Hannah was my best friend since 6th grade. She had always been there for me. We became friends over our favorite band, One Direction. We do have favorites but we love each of them equally. Harry Styles happens to be my favorite and Zayn Malik is hers. Hannah has blonde hair and brown eyes. She had braces and always has the most fashionable clothing. She is one of the prettiest girls I know. I noticed that something was different about her. I mean, she was about to scream and was jumping up and down.

"Hannah!" I said right after she ran over to me and hugged me.

"One Direction is here and I'm the only one that notices!" She whispered in my ear so no one would find out.

After hearing that I almost screamed myself. We walked over to the aisle they were in. They were in the candy aisle. Which was exactly what i needed to get. I walked over to a bin of Toxic Waste bottles. As I reached my hand in, mine met another person's. I looked up. Oh. My. Gosh. It was Harry Styles. I pulled my hand back and i blushed. I looked into his deep green eyes. He was staring back into my blue/green eyes. After a minute of chatting, I reached for a bottle of Toxic Waste and walked away quickly.

Hannah's POV:

I was at Jungle Jims shopping for food for my sleepover tonight. I was about to walk down the aisle of sweets when I stopped suddenly. I saw those big brown eyes and perfectly styled hair and I immediately knew who it was. Zayn Malik. My favorite band member of One Direction. I backed out of the aisle before they could see me. I hid in the aisle next to them. The aisle I was in was visible from the front door. I was jumping up and down and I was about to scream until I saw Peyton. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hannah!" She screams at me.

She must of known something happened.

"One Direction is here and I'm the only one that notices!" I whispered in her ear so no one would find out.

She realized what I said immediately and she did the same thing as me. We headed to the sweets a few minutes later. I went to grab some lifesavers while Peyton went to grab who-knows-what. When I turned around I saw Peyton staring into Harry's eyes in front of the bin of Toxic Waste bottles. I smiled and thought to myself _"lucky duck". _I turned around and ran into someone. When I did I fell.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said looking up.

The person I ran into was a guy. He reached out his hand to pull me up. I grabbed it, got up and once again saw those perfect brown eyes.

"It's alright, love. It was my fault, really. Sorry." He said with his accent that I adored so very much. I just stood there for a second staring into his eyes. I realized what I was doing. I blushed and started walking over towards Peyton, who was standing over by the chocolate still a bit dazed from what happened not too long ago with Harry, when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. It was Zayn again.

"I'm sorry but I have to see you again. This might sound ridiculous but, can I have your number?" He said blushing. I stood there amazed at what he just said. _Zayn Malik wants my number. _I smiled and wrote my number on his hand. I walked over to Peyton (successfully this time). She had atleast 20 pieces of candy in her hand. I looked at the candy once again and laughed. She jumped and turned around.

"Sorry if I scared you. What happened with Harry back there?" I asked talking a bit quieter.

"Well," She began to explain. " I was walking over to the bin of Toxic Waste to get a bottle. When I reached my hand in I felt someone else's hand touch mine. I looked up and it was Harry. We stared into each other's eyes and after that he asked for my name. I told him, then he asked if he could see me again. I said yes and wrote my number on his hand. I was completely calm the whole time."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Give Love A Try

Chapter 2:

Let's Give Love A Try

**By: XxMdogRocksTheHousexX**

**~Later~**

Peyton's POV:

*Beep,Beep,Beep* My phone went off. I got a text from "unknown".

_"Hey it's Harry .xx"_

_"Oh. Hey Harry xoxoxo"_

_"What are you doing, love? .xx"_

_"Heading home with Hannah xoxoxo"_

_"Cool. Can we come over? .xx"_

_"We? xoxoxo"_

_"Yeah. I want you to meet my buds .xx"_

_"Sure! (Our Address) is where we live. xoxoxo"_

_"We'll be there soon. Can't wait to see you! .xx"_

"Hannah! The boys are coming over!" I scream at Hannah.

"What! Oh My Gosh! The house is a mess!" She screamed back.

"Oh, sorry. Can they still come over?" I ask pouting.

"Sure." She says.

"Can you believe it? Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson are coming to our house to hang out with us!" I yell.

"Holy crap! Im now realizing this is reality!" She replies.

We arrive home . We run around our house and clean up. Five minutes later the boys arrive. They ring the doorbell so I get up and walk over to answer it. When I open the door five of the most handsome guy's I've ever seen were standing at the door. Harry walked up to me and gave me a hug. The others walked in. Zayn walked over to Hannah his eyes set only on her, Niall ran to the kitchen and started rumbling through my food while the only ones already with girlfriends sat on the couch and popped in Toy Story 3. Harry and I stood in a hug for about three minutes until Hannah walked up to us and said "You two gonna stand there all day?" I blushed. I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. He was blushing, too.

"Come on." I said while pulling him towards the back door.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I was pulling him to a place in the middle of the woods. A lake. We sat on the ground with our feet in the water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said as he gasped.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." He said looking at me. I blushed.

"I would come here with Hannah when we were littler when my parents were fighting and when they died just to get away from everything for the silence and just to talk to Hannah. After my brother died really Hannah and my aunt, Chrissy, was all i had." I said looking at him and tearing up.

I couldn't help it. I bursted out crying. He pulled me towards him. I hugged him.

"It's alright. You've got me. Don't worry it's all fine. I promise no matter what, I wont ever leave you!" He said looking into my eyes.

I stopped crying and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. You know you, my aunt and Hannah are really the only people that care for me." I whispered the last part.

"That's not true. I bet a lot of people care for you."

"Thanks. Let's stop with all of the sadness and and have some fun! Tag! You're it!" I said tagging him and running off.

We played tag for an hour and then ran back home entering the door laughing and out of breath.

"That was so much fun!" He said.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING OUT THERE?" Liam said worridly.

"Don't worry we were only playing tag!" I said.

He looked at me in relief. I looked around and couldn't find Hannah or Zayn.

"Where are Hannah and Zayn?" I said worridly.

"They're out getting ice cream at UDF. " Louis said.

I nodded my head and led him upstairs. Louis and Liam whistled.

At the top of the stairs I yelled "You people have dirty minds! Were not doing that! Were just gonna talk!"

I pulled him into my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I gestured for him to sit next to me. He sat down and we started talking.

"Tell me about yourself." Harry said.

"Well what do you want to know?" I replied.

"Everything." He answered.

"Ok so, I'm 16. My birthday is May 31st. My parents died when I was 11 and my brother died a year later when I was 12. I only have my Aunt Chrissy left and she is like my older sister and I love her to death. I've never had a boyfriend or a first kiss. I love cat's, the colors blue, purple, and orange. I love Taylor Swift and yes, One Direction. I didn't have many friends and yeah. Thats about me." I finally finished explaining.

"Wow, your amazing." He said.

"Umm, thanks. You're really nice" I said.

"I just can't believe you never had a boyfriend or a first kiss." He said amazed.

"Well i wasn't quite a catch." I said sadly.

I looked down. He took his hand, lifted my chin, looked into my eyes and said "You were a catch and always will be, Peyton. People just have to get to know you."

He then looked into my eyes again and kissed me. I swear, sparks flew. We pulled away leaving our foreheads touching each others.

"I'm so happy you'll always be there for me." I said smiling.

"Erm, Peyton, will you be my girlfriend?" He said blushing.

"Yes!" I was so happy! I kissed him.

"Come on. Let's go tell the guys!"

"Ok." He said.

I pulled him down the stairs holding hands. To our advantage Hannah and Zayn walked in the door.


End file.
